What You Can Give
by April3
Summary: A bit of a break from a typical X/1999 fan fic. Seishirou and Yuuto get together....If you want to hear more, read the fic. >] (yeah...I can't write summaries to save my life)


Author's Note: I don't expect many people to read this due to the pairing, but I'll have you know that both Yuuto and Seishirou are very much in character in this. *shrug* 'Sides sometimes a break from the norm can be nice. So here goes:   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Will you stay for tea?" Yuuto asked the Sakurazukamori as he gracefully made his exit.   
  
Seishirou stopped and turned around. "Is that an invitation?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
A slight bow. "Thank you then, but no."   
  
"Perhaps some other time then?"   
  
Maybe it was the water caster's imagination but he could have sworn that Seishirou looked almost surprised. Ultimately, the sunglasses made it impossible to tell.   
  
"Perhaps, Kigai-san."   
  
  
He was gone before Yuuto could tell him the formality was unnecessary. Kanoe and Satsuki were both giving him weird looks when he went back to pouring tea.   
  
Yuuto shrugged. "Just as well. I doubt he would have contributed much by way of conversation."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
He didn't feel disgusted as he watched Seishirou pulling his fist out of a man's chest. Yuuto hadn't intended to watch, but he had been enthralled by the Sakurazukamori's ability to make even the act of killing a precious moment. Every movement was calculated, no actions were wasted, all of it thought out. It explained why he was so quiet most of the time, if nothing else. It made Yuuto wonder what it would take to be worth an actual conversation.   
  
The Sakurazukamori looked up and smirked predatorily, not at all surprised by Yuuto's presence. It was the first time he could ever recall seeing Seishirou without his sunglasses on. Though his eyes were mismatched, they were eerie and rather beautiful. Why was it that killers had to be so   
lovely?   
  
"Do you think it's wise to watch someone like me kill?" he purred.   
  
"I imagine it's not…but then…" Yuuto shrugged.   
  
"You seem rather calm about it," Seishirou said with a calm smile of his own, his eyes glittering as he watched Yuuto.   
  
"So do you."   
  
"It's expected in my case. What would I have to worry about?"   
  
"What do I have to worry about?"   
  
Seishirou chuckled and looked down at the mess of a man lying at his feet. He stepped back, graceful as a dancer to avoid getting blood on shoes. His right hand, steeped in blood remained limp at his side while the other was hidden in the pocket of his trench coat. He looked up again.   
  
"Me."   
  
Yuuto laughed cheerfully. "I'm not worried about you."   
  
Seishirou gave him a questioning look. "I see."   
  
"Sorry to disappoint."   
  
"Oh, I'm not disappointed but surely you don't think there aren't consequences."   
  
"For what?" Yuuto asked genuinely amused and curious.   
  
"In this world there are consequences for everything," Seishirou said before exiting into swirls of sakura.   
  
"Show off," Yuuto muttered with a grin. "Wish I could do that."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
It wasn't until Yuuto was washing his hands that he noticed the cigarette smoke. A thin wisp of it reflected in the mirror as he looked for a paper towel. "You know, smoking isn't allowed in government buildings."   
  
He turned around and blinked. "Oh…hello, Seishirou-san."   
  
Seishirou smirked, the cigarette dangling in his fingers. He seemed rather pleased with himself.   
  
Yuuto smiled back, good-naturedly, no trace of sinister ambiguities. "Even Sakurazukamoris aren't allowed to smoke in government buildings, Seishirou-san."   
  
Seishirou flicked away ashes onto the bathroom floor before bringing the cigarette to his lips. Yuuto found it rather fascinating as he watched Seishirou inhale and exhale. He almost forgot to breathe let alone insist that he put the cigarette out.   
  
He shook his head and grinned. "Are you even listening to me?"   
  
"Not really," Seishirou said smiling back. "Do you make it a habit to accost people in the bathroom?"   
  
"Ah, but you forget that I am a government official. I take my job very seriously," Yuuto replied happily.   
  
Seishirou chuckled and brought the cigarette back up to his lips.   
  
"You're not going to put it out, are you?" Yuuto asked still smiling.   
  
"I'm afraid not."   
  
"So this is what you do when you're not around us? And here I thought you had better ways to spend your time."   
  
"No, killing people is just a hobby. My real goal in life is to live in this bathroom."   
  
"If you do intend on living here, you'll have to give up smoking."   
  
"What do you have against smoking anyway, Kigai-san?"   
  
"You can call me Yuuto." He shrugged. "Well, for one thing it's bad for your health and for another, there's a sign expressly forbidding it."   
  
Seishirou grinned and put the cigarette out. "I have a hard time believing you always follow the rules, Yuuto."   
  
Yuuto supposed being referred to so informally was better than the overly formal 'Kigai-san.'   
  
"I see nothing wrong with following the usual flow of things."   
  
Seishirou smirked and stalked over to him. "What else is illegal to do in a bathroom?"   
  
Yuuto pondered this but abruptly forgot his line of thought as Seishirou circled around him. He completely abandoned thought as Seishirou stopped in front of him.   
  
"Or I guess, the bigger question will be how much do you care if say, for example--"   
  
Seishirou pushed Yuuto up against the first stall and kissed him, pulling back before Yuuto could react. "For example, if I did that. Would you tell me to leave the bathroom?"   
  
"I forgot what the question was," Yuuto said looking slightly breathless but grinning nonetheless.   
  
Seishirou grabbed his arms and pinned him up against the stall. "I'd think a government official like yourself would have a better memory."   
  
"I'll have the matter looked into soon."   
  
Seishirou chuckled and kissed him again.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Ah, you again."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Yuuto smirked as Seishirou put the cigarette out. He hadn't expected to find the Sakurazukamori outside waiting for him. It was kind of like having a panther as an escort. Yuuto had no idea what he was supposed to do with someone like Seishirou. Okay, make that he had one very clear idea about what to do with Seishirou. Other than that, he was at a loss.   
  
"I take it you're done killing people for the day, yes?"   
  
Yuuto didn't think he had ever heard Seishirou laugh in a manner that indicated true, genuine amusement. "Do you think I kill people all day long? What on earth would I do with the bodies?"   
  
"What will you do when the earth is gone and there are no more bodies?" Yuuto asked on impulse. He did everything on impulse...and he felt himself beginning to somewhat regret it.   
  
Seishirou just shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about that."   
  
Yeah, like hell he hadn't. Yuuto shook his head. "If you say so."   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Where every good Angel goes. Home...and more specifically to bed."   
  
"Good, I'll go with you."   
  
Yuuto blinked as Seishirou took his briefcase from his hands and   
started walking ahead. He ran to catch up and shrugged.   
  
"If you want."   
  
Seishirou stopped and looked at him. Yuuto shrugged again staring at himself as he was reflected in the dark lenses of the sunglasses Seishirou wore.   
  
"You're strange."   
  
"So says the Sakurazukamori who's walking me home."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"So now that I've seen you kill, are you going to kill me?"   
  
"Kill you?"   
  
"Well, certainly."   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Don't sound so disappointed."   
  
"Well, why not?"   
  
"No particular reason."   
  
"So, you won't kill me then?"   
  
"Not yet."   
  
"Works for me."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Ueno Park was really quite lovely. Yuuto had to admit seeing a young man and Seishirou fighting under the trees had made a lot of sense. He seemed such a waste though, that they were so close and yet worlds away from each other.   
  
He waited until the young man left before continuing on his way through the park. He stared at Seishirou and wondered how the man could be so blind. He wondered why the two of them were fighting so hard to be so unhappy.   
  
He wasn't jealous or even upset, he had expected this anyway. Seishirou had never lied or told the truth. It hurt though somehow. He didn't think that he had ever loved anyone but his sister, Tomoe.   
  
"Here to see the trees?"   
  
He nodded to Seishirou who was eyeing him questioningly.   
  
"You don't seem to be looking at them," Seishirou pointed out.   
  
"I don't think they mind," Yuuto said with a smile.   
  
"Are you angry because of Subaru?"   
  
"Nah," Yuuto said. "He's a cute kid."   
  
"He is."   
  
"Do you like him?"   
  
Seishirou shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of the cigarette case   
in his pocket.   
  
"You know, Seishirou, a life without love is the emptiest life of all."   
  
As Seishirou stared at him, Yuuto wondered if either one of them knew to whom the water caster had been referring.   
  
Yuuto lit Seishirou's cigarette and smiled as Seishirou smoked in silence.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
"What does he mean to you?" No need to for Yuuto to say his name.   
  
Seishirou smirked and closed his eyes. "He's mine."   
  
Yuuto wondered how little Seishirou understood people… "That's all?"   
  
"Isn't that enough?" Seishirou asked with a small shrug.   
  
"If you say so."   
  
"I answered your question. Can I have my cigarettes back now?"   
  
Seishirou's eyes were open again, giving Yuuto a look open to various interpretations. Yuuto chuckled and handed the cigarettes back to their rightful owner.   
  
"You were going to tell me anyway though. You could have taken them back at any time."   
  
"Yes, I could have."   
  
"Why didn't you?"   
  
"I'd tell you, but then we'd miss tea."   
  
Yuuto sighed amusedly as Seishirou started walking away. "I didn't know you cared."   
  
Seishirou looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "Part of my charm."   
  
Yuuto chuckled in agreement and followed him back to the Prefecture Office.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
This was the longest Seishirou had ever stayed after they had finished. Yuuto was rather amazed. He turned over on his side of the bed to stare up at the Sakurazukamori who seemed almost relaxed. He had finished the last of his cigarettes. Yuuto rejoiced silently, though he imagined the huge grin on his face was giving him away.   
  
"You can smirk; just don't even think about lecturing me about my filthy habits."   
  
"Seeing as I'm one of them I can't lecture you on them."   
  
Seishirou chuckled and fingered Yuuto's chest. "Hasn't stopped you before."   
  
"Hmm...." Yuuto turned over and looked up at the ceiling while Seishirou absentmindedly traced the shape of Yuuto's inner thigh. "How much longer do you think we'll be like this?"   
  
"Does it matter?"   
  
"I suppose not. Though for some reason I have the sinking suspicion that I'll be the only one who misses It."   
  
"No, I'll miss this," Seishirou said quietly continuing his ministrations.   
  
"You don't have to," Yuuto said smiling genuinely.   
  
"And why's that?"   
  
"Because I don't expect more from you than I'm going to get. And what you give me is just fine."   
  
Seishirou looked almost puzzled. "I suppose."   
  
"Do you suppose that's what love is? Being perfectly content with what someone can give us?"   
  
"I'm the last person in the world you should ask," Seishirou said a thoughtful expression on his face.   
  
"You're the only other person here though. You see my dilemma."   
  
Seishirou flashed a smile before straddling Yuuto. He peered down at him and looked at him intently.   
  
"Again?" Yuuto asked with a small affectionate smile.   
  
"Again."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

FIN


End file.
